


Die in the Fire, Born again in the Shadows

by DemonShippingQueen



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonShippingQueen/pseuds/DemonShippingQueen
Summary: Mikado's old self died the day of the fire. With a new home and family to watch over him, Mikado make a new life for himself. Though will it be for the better for our little Dollar leader? Why is Izaya fallowing him more then before and why can't Mikado get him out of his head? Adopted from daitenshi wings.
Relationships: Orihara Izaya/Ryuugamine Mikado
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

****Chapter 1** **

Mikado Ryuugamine was in bed asleep in his rundown apartment. He hadn't checked the chat room toady when he got home from school; he just dropped his bag by the closet door and went straight to bed. He didn't go to sleep right away but let the days earlier events play in his mind before his eyes finally closed.

**(Earlier that day)**

His day stared off normal like every other day. His best friend Kida was trying to hit on Anri again and making his stupid jokes. However, when it was lunch time Mikado's day started to go down hill. When he was leaving the classroom to go eat on the roof with his friends like always, his teacher told him that the principal wanted to see him right now. His friends gave him a friendly smile and told him it probable nothing bad. Why would it be, Mikado never done anything at school that would get him sent there. Even knowing that, Mikado still had a bad feeling in his stomach.

When he reached the office the principal was waiting outside the door for him. The look on the principal's face was a sympathetic and sad one. It didn't help the feeling he had any better and what the principal said next made his mind go blank.

"Mr. Ryuugamine, I'm very sorry to say this but, I got a call from one of your neighbors in your hometown today. Your parents got in a car accident yesterday, again I'm very sorry, but they didn't make it. I know it's a lot to take in so you can go home early if you want. I'll tell your teachers that you're excused from today's work." The principal gave Mikado a few pats on his shoulder and a, "Sorry for your lose", before allowing him to leave.

Mikado's eyes were died and his face had a look of disbelief on it. His body moved on its own as he nodded his head to the principal and head back to his classroom to get his things. He tuned everything around him out, so he didn't hear his friends asking him if he was okay and what was wrong. He didn't notice on his way home that he walked into Shizuo, or noticed at he was being watched by Izaya from wherever he was hiding. No, Mikado didn't know any of these things; all he felt was his sadness and the emptiness inside him.

**(Back to Mikado’s Apartment)**

Mikado had finally cried himself to sleep when it finally sunk in. he parents where gone forever. He would never see them again. He'll never hear their voices as they told him they loved him, or their laughter again. Never again will he eat his mother's cooking or see her smiling face. Never again will he hear his father say how proud of him he is, or laugh when he sees his father had fallen asleep again when they were all watch a movies together after a hard days work. He dreams where filled of all his happy memories with his parents, some of his tears even fell as he slept.

**(Sometime Later)**

Mikado started to feel really hot and no matter what he did, he couldn't cool down. He slowly opened his eyes to see nothing but fire all around him. His eyes were wide with fear as he shot up from his bed. Looking around he saw that the fire hadn't reached him yet, but blocked all his exits to get out. Quickly he grabbed his laptop, glade for once that he had left it on from the night before. Logging into the Dollar’s website he quickly sent a message out to all of his Dollars. He closed the laptop, holding it close to him as he throw his comforters over himself to get some protection from the smoke. He shut his eyes tight as he prayed to all the gods he could think of that someone would save him in time.

**(Somewhere in town)**

Celty was out on her bike ridding, doing her nightly runs when her phone got a message. Pulling out her phone to check and see who it was from. Seeing it was a Dollar message, she quickly opened it. Celty's heart almost stopped as she read the text.

****Emergency! To all Dollar members, one of our own is trapped in a fire in their apartment! If anyone is near by please help before it's to late for them!** **

The message had the address of were the fire was happening and that was what made Celty's heart almost stop. 'That's Mikado's place!' Quickly she made a sharp turn and drove as fast as she could. Hoping she would make it in time to save her young friend.

**~A/N:**

****As a New Years gift to you all I am up loading all the stories and the chapters that I've adopted and have fully finished fixing.** **Two more chapter to go!** Hope you all like this chapter and let me know what you think of it. See you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2** **

Mikado was starting to believe that no one was going to come and he would soon join his parents in the after life. It was to hot and he was finding it hard to breath under his comforter. He tightened his hold on his laptop and he could feel his cellphone digging into leg in his pants pocket as the laptop pushed down on it. He didn't want to die yet. He missed his parents but not that much to join them so soon. He reached out with his right arm to lift up his comforter to see how bad the fire had gotten. He would look back on this moment sometimes and tell himself that he shouldn't have done that.As soon as he lifted the comforter up a little a wild flame reached out as if the fire was just waiting for him. That part of the comforter caught fire and gave life to new flames as if it was dried grass. He quickly thought it off so the fire wouldn't touch him but when he did that some of the fire got pushed over to him. The fire wrapped around his our stretched arm and he let an ear parsing scream that anyone outside could hear it. He didn't want to believe no one was going to make it in time to save him, but as the fire continued to bite and scratch at his arm where it touched; he started to lost and give up on his hope. The pain was becoming to much and he was starting to find it hard to keep his eyes open.

****(Outside the building)** **

The other people who lived in the run down apartment building were outside watching the fire with a few other people, and a small mix of Dollars members, waiting for the firemen to get there. The flames of the fire where now to strong and to hot for any one to get close to the building to see if there was anyone still inside who could be trapped. Some could finally hear the sirens of a firetruck coming but everyone could hear the scream that came from the second floor of the building.

"There someone still in there!" A man shouted.

Some of the Dollar members clenched their fists at not being able to do anything, while others typed on their phone to let everyone know what was going on. They didn't know if the member that sent the message for help was the one still in the building who they all heard scream, or outside with them. It was killing them not knowing and that by the time help finally did come to put out the fire out, it would be to late.

"THE RIDER IS ON THEIR WAY!" Screamed a Dollar member. Everyone turned and stared at the person who shouted not believing their ears.

Finally the firetruck came and the firemen started trying to put the fire out. Before the firemen could even try to get in the building everyone could hear the roar of the Rider's bike. Before they could turn their heads to see which way the Rider was coming from, a black blur sped passed them. Use her shadows Celty made a path for her bike to dive on so that she could reach the second floor. She used them to push the fire away from her. Leaving her bike outside she broke down Mikado's door and ran inside to go find him. More flames came to life when the door was kicked open. Using her shadows as a shield Celty pushed through fire into the apartment to go find her young friend.

The apartment might not have been that big but it was hard to see through all the smock. She had no way of calling out to let Mikado know that she was there but she heard a small whimper of pain come from the center of the bedroom/family room. Not wasting anytime she ran over to the sound pushing the fire away once she saw little Mikado laying on the ground. Part of his right arm and side of his body was on fire. Celty wrapped her shadows around were Mikado was on fire, putting it out, then quickly grabbed the boy off the floor into her arms and rushed out to her bike. Jumping on she rushed over to the firemen and hand the young Dollar leader over to them so that they could try and help him.

She didn't leave Mikado's side when he had to be sent off to the hospital. She sent a message to Shinra for him to come and help too. When she had been told that she needed to wait in the waiting room, something she didn't want to do but know that she wouldn't be any help, so she did as she was told. She was so worried about the young gang leader that she didn't even know if Shinra was their or not. When she heard her cell go off it snapped her out of her worried mind. Celty quick sent a text to the Dollar members letting them know that the member that needed help was safe and in the hospital. When that was done she checked the message she had gotten.

****To: Celty** **

****From: Anri** **

****Celty is Mikado all right? My children saw you save him and head over to the hospital. Kida saw what happened on the news.** **

That's right! The Slasher was part of the Dollars and she was one of Mikado's school friends. The leader of the Yellow Scarfs was Mikado's childhood best friend. If he hadn't heard about it on the news, Anri would have told him once she made sure the boy was okay and safe. She quickly sent her a text back telling her that he was being worked on right now, so she didn't know at the moment. She would let her know if he was okay as soon as she did.

Celty hope he would be alright. He was so young and still had so much to live for. She was once again lost in her worry that she didn't notice someone was standing right in front her until they put their hand on her shoulder. She jumped in her seat and looked up to see Shinra giving her a little smile even though his face looked tired. She quickly typed out a message for him.

****"How is he? Is he alright?!"** **

"Yes, he okay. He resting right now. He has some bad burns on his right arm and parts his side. The burns reached to some of his front and back, so we had to lay him on left side. He'll have scars but he alive and that’s what matters. However, there is one problem though." Shinra smile went away has he looked sadly at headless women.

****"What is it?"** **

"Little Mikado just became an orphan and was just told earlier today when they found out that his parents didn't make it. He lost his family and his home in one day."

 ** **"What's going to happen to him then?"**** Celty typed getting up from her seat.

"He'll being staying here for a week to make sure he heals and make sure nothing else happens to him. If no other family member comes in to clam him by then, he will be put into the system." Shinra told her putting his hands in his lab coat. "He'll most likely go to a foster home if no one comes."

Celty closed that gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waste when he felt women he loved shaking letting him know she was crying. He heard typing behind him before a cell phone was in his face.

 ** **"Thank you for helping him. Poor Mikado, in one day h**** ** **e lost so much**** ** **."**** She pulled back a bit but didn't leaving his arms. She erased her last text before typing a new one out. ****"Shinra, I have something to ask you."****

He tilted his head to the side a little, "And whats that?" She let him read what she wanted to ask him. He smiled at her and nodded his head. Celty wrapped her arms around him again in thank you. She pulled away again to tell the Dollars and Anri that Mikado was okay. She told Anri that Mikado will have some scares and will be staying in the hospital for a week. She would let Mikado tell her himself about his parents if he wanted to tell her.

After telling the girl the name of the hospital she asked Shinra if it was all right for her to see him before they head house for the night. He nodded and lead her to the room that the young leader was staying in.

****(With Mikado)** **

He couldn't find the will to move anything, even to open his eyes; though he really wanted something to drink. His body hurt but he was happy that it wasn't hot anymore. He didn't know if he was die or not but right now he didn't care. He was tired but was afraid that he wouldn't wake up if he went to sleep. He heard a door open and close somewhere around him. He heard the foot steps of whoever came in moving until they stopped in front of him. He was even more afraid to go to sleep now that there was someone he didn't know here with him. Wherever here was.

"It okay little Mikado you're safe just sleep," The unknown person said. The voice was clam and very relaxing to Mikado. It sounded familiar to him like he know who it belong too and he could tell the voice was male. A hand started to run through his hair to help clam him down to sleep. It was working and feeling that he know the owner of the voice helped even more. "Just sleep, you had a very hard day that no one your age should go through."

Mikado manged to move his head a little into the touch that was making him feel safe. Soon he was falling into the realm of dreams. The last thing he heard was soft chuckling.

**~A/N:**

**Chapter fixed and done. Just one more old chapter to work on now. Let me know how you all though about the chapter. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3** **

Mikado slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. ‘ _Where am I?'_ He thought to himself as he saw that he was in a white room. He was the only one in it at the moment but he had as feeling that someone was with him not to long ago. He was laying on his left side and was facing the door to his room. He slowly moved to lay on his back, which hurt a little but, other then that was okay. Looking over to his right he found his Laptop and cellphone sitting on top of it on his side table. His Laptop looking a little beat up but okay. Next to them was a lot of stuff animal, candy, and get will cards. _'I most be in a hospital then.'_ With that thought everything that happened to him came rushing back. His parents, the fire, the burning pain when the fire touched him, and the claim voice that help feel safe enough to fall asleep. Mikado frowned when he though about the voice; he know the owner of the voice he just couldn’t find the name or face to go with it right now.

The sound of the door to his room opening broke him from his thoughts. "Oh good; your finally awake Mr. Ryuugamine."

Mikado turned his head over to the door and saw a man who he guessed was his doctor. "H-hello," He said in a very week voice.

The doctor walked to the end of his bed to look at something on the clipboard that hung there before asking him some questions. "So how are you feeling right now? Any major pains anywhere?"

Mikado shook his head. "No j-just some l-light pain on m-my right s-side." His throat felt very dry but he didn't really feel like moving anymore and he hadn't see a glass of water on any of his side tables.

"That is good to hear. You have some very bad burns from the fire on your right arm, and a little on you front and back. They will leave some scares but there shouldn't be any major damage done to your arm for it not to work like it should." The doctor said as he wrote something done on a his chipboard that Mikado hadn't seen him holding. "Now you been asleep here for almost a week and no family members have come to claim you but their a few people here who wants to see you. They will be coming in to see you in a moment if you are up for some visitors."

Mikado nodded that he wanted to see them and the doctor left the room to go let the visiting group in. Before the doctor let them in, him let know that he would be back in an hour to see how he was doing. The young gang leader didn't have to wait long before his room was filled with familiar faces and one unknown face.

"MIKADO! Oh you had me so worried man!" Kida said as he ran into the room and only stopping once he reached his best friends bedside. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME!"

"Mr. Masaomi we are in a hospital keep your voice down." The one unknown person that was in the group said.

Mikado laughed softly as at seeing his friend's face. He was happy to see that his friends were worried for him but he turn to look at the man who spoke after Kida. "Who are you?" Mikado asked the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. My name is Shinra Kishitani; Celty's boyfriend!" The man said before said headless rider punched him in his side. "I can feel your strong love flowing through me, my love."

Celty was wearing her helmet so everyone could see her shaking her head. Pulling out her phone she tipped out a message for the boy to read. ****"How are you Mikado? Do you need anything?"****

"I'm okay all things considered. Some water would be nice." he answered.

"I'll get that for you Mikado." Anri said as she headed to the door.

"Wait, I'll go with you! A lady should never go anywhere alone!" Kida said as he followed the girl out of the room. Mikado just shook his head at his childhood friend.

Shinra picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off before he walked over to the him. "Anyway Mr. Ryuugamine-"

"You can call me Mikado." He interrupted.

"Alright then you can call me Shinra, Mikado." The man gave him a warm smile. "Anyway I wanted to tell you that once we heard what happened to you parents Celty come up with an idea that I agreed right away too, but we would like to ask you to see if it’s okay with you before we finish singing the papers."

"What is that?" The boy asked them. Looking back-and-forth between them.

Celty tipped out another message before she showed it to Mikado. ****"Would you like to become member of our family Mikado?"****

He read the text a few times before looking back up at them with wide eyes. "You want me to be a part of you family?"

Celty quickly tipped out another message. ****"Of co**** ** **u**** ** **rse we would sweetie! You don't have to call us mom or dad if you**** ** **don’t**** ** **want to, but we would love to have you in our family!"****

"Besides it would be like practice for us for when we have kids of our own and make you a big brother!" Shinra added happily.

Celty punched the man across the room just as Mikado's friends came back into the room. "See, this is why it's never a good idea to make a woman angry Mikado!" Was the first thing Kida said as Anri walked over and handed him his water.

Mikado just laughed that the scene in front of him. He had a good a time before the doctor came back saying that he need to rest so more. Before Celty could leave though Mikado grabbed her arm that was holding her phone and took it. He tipping out a message on it before gave it back to her with the scene facing down before he closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

When Celty left the room she pulled Shinra over to her and flipped the phone over. Turning it over they both saw what Mikado left on the phone. Shinra pulled her into a hug as she began to shake like she was crying again. On her phone was one simple word.

****Yes** **

****~A/N:** **

****There we have it. The last old chapter finished. Now** ** ****I’ll be starting on the new chapters for this story.** ** ****I’ll be using the notes** ** ****I** ** ****was give** ** ****n** ** ****with the story along with some of my own ideas.** ** ****Let me know what you guys though of this chapter and I’ll see you guy in the next chapter. See you Later!** **


End file.
